


Us [Ryunosuke x Reader]

by thefreshprincessofidolhell



Category: IDOLiSH7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefreshprincessofidolhell/pseuds/thefreshprincessofidolhell
Summary: A simple x reader





	Us [Ryunosuke x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first x reader fanfic so be gentle  
> I love ryu  
> Yeet

You were waiting patiently for him to come. I mean, he is very busy after all. Every since he joined the group you haven‘t really seen him that much. Of course, he was trying to arrange a few meet-ups here and there, however, it only came down to a few of them, not to mention that they were short as well. You were never able to get actually mad at him, though. Not when he looks at you with those honey colored eyes saying „[y/n], I‘m so sorry“. Oh, how you love it, when he talks to you like that. His voice so sweet, that you just want to smooch him right here, right there without any regrets. But you couldn‘t. He doesn‘t know that you have feelings for him. Only imagining what his reaction might be, made you feel dizzy. Confessing your love? That would be no option. Impossible. Soley based on the fact that you knew the answer and yes, it indeed sounds cliqué, but you always thought that it‘s the best if you just stay friends. While gazing at people walking on the street you heard an oh-so familiar voice reach out to you „Hey, [y/n]“. You turn around only to see the man of the hour. „Ryu!“ you say (a bit TOO excited, you realized), you two went for a hug which made your heart go on overdrive mode, but you were able to calm yourself down as he sat on the opposite side of the table. „So, how have you been“ he asked with a bright smile. „Well, very good! I got myself a pet!“ you said. He chuckled „That‘s it?“. „Well, yeah. I mean everything else is pretty much the same..., what about you, though? I‘m sure you have something exciting!“ „Not really....“. Silence breaks down. Oh god this awkward, you think to yourself. You two used to be so close, what happened? A killing tension like this was something that could have never occurred. „[y/n]?“ you look up only to see a sad smile crawling up on Ryu‘s face. „Is this really happening right now? I mean, not us meeting, but... this awkward silence? That‘s not... us“ he stated. „Well Ryu...“ you started „I don‘t think there has been a solid „us“ for a long time..., I mean, we barely see each other and frankly, I‘m slowly starting to forget what „us“ ever meant.“ you mumbled. You knew these words were harsh, you didn‘t want them to come out, but you knew, it had to be adressed at some point. Acting like you don‘t mind, when, in fact, deep deep down, you did mind. A lot. He looked at you, stunned „Uh, well, I admire our friendship, you know I do, but you also know why being an idol is important to me, too.“ „Of course, I know, Ryu. I. Know.“ Ugh, you were too harsh again. Why, why can‘t you just say how you feel? Why is it so hard? If you can be rude to him, you might as well just confess in hopes to get hit by a car when running out of the café. „For me, „us“ has always been something very special, in a platonic way, I mean.“ he said. Here he goes again, yes, Ryunosuke Tsunashi, by now, even the Facebook Status system got the hint. „C-can you say something.... please?“ he muttered. „Well for me, „us“ meant „us“, I mean what is there to explain? Ever since I knew you, „us“ meant just getting together and enjoying ourselves no matter what we did, it was just fun and exciting and I love- loved it so much. Being there with you, only you.“ oh, no, now you were on a run, nothing can stop those words from leaving your mouth now „Because it didn‘t matter for me NOTHING mattered, as long as you have been by my side, Ryu and you know why? Because I‘ve been in love with you since the day you tripped on a root near my house and started crying but as soon as you saw me, acted all strong, and it made me fall for you, beyond possible explanations. That‘s who you are, the dorky, cute and very handsome man, that I love. Very romantically.“ and by only whispering those last words, you were about to leave and not even a million horses could hold you back. As you turned around to grab your purse, you saw a hand grabing your arm. „[y/n]“ he said softely „I love you, too.... very romantically“. You looked at him confused „Then why did you-„ „Because I thought that‘s what you want to hear“ he interrupted you. „What?, why would you think that?“ „I thought that there is a -1% chance that you would love me back so I assumed-„. You started laughing. „Ehhhh, [y/n], why are you laughing now?“ he whined. You looked at him with a bright grin which made him blush in an instant. „I‘m laughing because it seems like we both should work on the whole „Because I thought“-thing“. He looked at you, now smiling „You are very right!“ You gave him a big smooch, yes the thing you desired for so long, which only led for him turning into all shades of red while your heart was beating as fast as it always did, but this time, there was no need for calming it down.


End file.
